A kinase, alternatively known as a phosphotransferase, is a type of enzyme that transfers phosphate groups from high-energy donor molecules, such as ATP, to specific target molecules; the process is termed phosphorylation. Protein kinases, which act on and modify the activity of specific proteins, are used to transmit signals and control complex processes in cells. Up to 518 different kinases have been identified in humans. Their enormous diversity and role in signaling makes them attractive targets for drug design.